Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing commercial blueberry variety is ‘Duke’, unpatented. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Emerald’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165.
Comparing ‘BB06-126VC-4’ to ‘Duke’, the immature summer cane color of ‘BB06-126VC-4’ is olive green compared to red for ‘Duke’; the fruit of ‘BB06-126VC-4’ is appreciably larger in size and more rounded than ‘Duke’.
Comparing ‘BB06-126VC-4’ to ‘Emerald’, ‘BB06-126VC-4’ ripens about 7 days later and has a more concentrated ripening season than ‘Emerald’; the bush shape of ‘BB06-126VC-4’ is more vigorous and upright than ‘Emerald’; ‘BB06-126VC-4’ has fewer but more vigorous upright capes compared to ‘Emerald’.
The present cultivar, ‘BB06-126VC-4’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.